Love at first site exists
by alivingston
Summary: Another story about how Grissom and Sara got together from my point of view. Starts in San Francisco, ends in Vegas. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, although I write frequently in my free time, so that will help ensure no grammatical/spelling errors considering I'll be triple checking everything I write (yay OCD tendencies! xD ). This is my thoughts on how Grissom and Sara got together in San Francisco, because everything I've read hasn't been right in my mind; I'm attempting to not go OOC, but it may happen. I'm kind of nervous about this, so please review and let me know what you think so I can decide to continue it or not. If I continue (based on reviews) I will update regularly, at least once a week, more as the summer gets closer and I get out of school and track. So yeah, just make sure to review and I hope you enjoy =).

Chapter 1:

Sara stood in front of her closet clad in a plush towel, goosebumps visible on her skin as she was slowly hit by the cool breeze emanating from the air conditioner. She grabbed a dark purple tank top and pair of mid thigh length khaki shorts, slipping them on while sliding into a pair of flip flops that matched her shirt and throwing her hair up in a quick ponytail to avoid the frizz that would happen when her damp hair hit the warm muggy air of San Francisco. Hurrying out the door, Sara grabbed a granola bar, messenger bag and her keys, making sure to lock the door on the way out she hurried to the lecture in Donahue Hall across campus.

As she strolled into the great lecture hall she noticed that she had just made it on time and most of the seats were filled so she shuffled to the front of the hall and took a seat in the front row directly in front of where the speaker would be at his podium and pulled out a bottle of water to nurse and a notebook. Sara quickly scrawled _Entomology in forensics _at the top o f the page and looked up to take in her surroundings for the first time. At the small desk next to the podium sat a gorgeous man in his thirties with curly brown hair that was slightly gray at the temples, a pair of glasses that slid down his nose endearingly, black slacks, dark blue polo with the top button undone and in his hand a stack of note cards; he looked up, feeling the heat of someone's gaze and Sara had the air leave her lungs as the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen looked at her making the man give a crooked smirk and blush before looking back down at his notes. Several minutes later the man stood and approached the podium looking slightly nervous but with an air of knowledge and experience that made Sara want to know more about him. He cleared his throat and began speaking: "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Dr. Gil Grissom. Today we will cover the basics of entomology as it is seen in forensics. Sit tight and make sure to take notes. Let's begin." He finished with a small smile, giving away his joy in the subject being discussed. Sara took studious notes the entire time, drawn in by his voice that went down like a smooth glass of Irish whiskey and blushing every time he would make eye contact with her and smile.

"Thank you for coming, I look forward to seeing you all again tomorrow for the next part of the lecture." Sara began to slowly put her things away, waiting for the rest of the students to file out and watching Dr. Grissom gather his notes and putting them in his bag. Once the last few students were leaving she approached him nervously. "Um, hi, I was just wondering if I could ask a few questions, you know, about the uh, lecture." He smiled at her and took his glasses off, placing them on the desk and looking her over from head to toe; purple flip flops that matched her tank top perfectly and accented her khaki shorts, long tanned legs that seemed to go on forever, small lithe frame, long slender neck perfect for nuzzling, beautiful brown hair that begged to have hands run through it, brown doe eyes that were tender and caring and beneath a set of lips that he so badly wanted to kiss after first glance were a set of pearly whites that had a small gap between the front teeth that was endearing for some reason. "Of course." She smiled "Ok so," he held up a hand for her to stop and she deflated a little, mouth turning downwards in confusion "Sorry, but there's another speaker coming in a few minutes. I'd love to answer your questions though, and I haven't eaten lunch yet, would you be up for having Q and A over lunch?" Feeling a sense of relief that he wasn't shutting her down and butterflies swoop into her belly at the thought of lunch with this intelligent and sexy man she nodded and smiled brightly "Of course." With that they set out for the small diner right off of campus, taking in the bright warming sun of the San Francisco afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter, I kind of struggled with it but it flowed nicely after I started jamming out to "Raise your glass" by P!nk. The romance is slowly blossoming before your eyes **sniffle** they grow up so fast. So yeah, please read and make sure to review so I know if I should continue writing or not my chickities (and chickmen) . =)

The walk was short and they made their way to the doors of Jimbo's Diner, Grissom holding open the door for Sara as they entered, both smiling dopily. The waitress seated them and handed them menus, leaving them to make their choices. Sara knew what she wanted, she visited the diner almost every day so she studied Grissom as he scanned the menu, a little crease appearing in his forehead as he concentrated making her smirk.

"_Does he even know how gorgeous he is? Even reading a menu makes me want to take him back home and make sweet love to him. "_

She thought as she ran her eyes over his form, taking in the way the muscles of his forearms moved as he flipped through the menu.

"_Her presence is so distracting, I don't know where the gentleman in me went but I just want to bend her over the table and show her what she does to me."_

He chuckled lightly at his thoughts and set his menu down.

"What?" She asked curious as to what made him laugh. He smiled at her

"Nothing dear."

He patted her hand and they both took a deep intake of breath as they felt the spark shoot between them. _Wow. _They both thought as they slowly withdrew their hands as the waitress approached. Sara ordered a turkey club with fries and a coke and Grissom ordered a burger with fries and a root beer. "So, you said you had questions?" He said after coming out of the daze that the spark caused, hopefully putting the conversation back on track.

Sara took a sip of her water, trying to let the cool water smother the heat that the spark ignited in her. "

_She's just taking a sip of water Gil, calm down. God I would love to feel those lips against mine, hands running through that luscious brown hair, and…NO, Gil relax, none of those thoughts. She's speaking, wait, what is she saying? Pay attention. _" He looked at her and came back into focus.

"…it was just intriguing and I wanted to know more." She smiled at him.

"_Gil think, you were watching her lips when she spoke, what was she saying…something about common house flies and larvae….." _He was looking intensely at the table and shaking his head.

Sara giggled and he snapped his head back up.

"What's so funny?" He looked like a 5 year old with his semi-pouty face.

"Nothing, you just looked adorable." She smiled brightly at him and he nearly melted before it.

"_I think I might be in love, and they say true love at first sight doesn't exist, what a load of crap. This woman has smitten me and I barely know her." _ "I only caught the last part of your question, I was trying to think back and remember what your lips looked like when you were speaking to figure out what you had asked." He blushed and gave a crooked grin while looking into her eyes.

"_I didn't think he could get any more adorable, guess I was wrong. I just want to kiss that crooked smile forever and those eyes, mmm, I could get used to those looking at me hungrily in the throws of passion….Sara down girl, don't jump the man." _ "Don't worry about it Dr. Grissom."

"Call me Gil, please." He smiled at her.

"Gil." She smiles. "I was just wondering how often bugs are actually used to help determine the time line progression of a person's ToD."

"Quite often actually. You see it both indoors and outdoors at crime scenes."

The waitress arrived with their food and they began eating in a comfortable silence. Sara threw a fry at Grissom when he wasn't paying attention. He looked up at her, removing the fry from the front of his polo and had a look of pure astonished playfulness on his face. He ate the fry, smiled and continued eating his burger. Sara gawked at him and he just shrugged. Sara was looking up at the tv above the counter, letting her hand play with the straw in her newly ordered chocolate shake, and Grissom reached over to her plate to steal the last bite of her pickle, he had it in his hand and above her plate ready to pull back when she grabbed his wrist and turned to look at him. He smiled sheepishly, letting a blush crawl up his cheeks and she looked from him to the pickle.

"_You can do it Sara, come on, do it, he's looking at you." _

She slowly moved her head forward and took the pickle in her mouth from his hands, chewed and swallowed then slowly and softly sucked the two fingers Grissom had used to pick up the pickle as he looked on with complete surprise and a hunger for her that he couldn't explain. Sara finally pulled away, setting his hand gently back down on the table and going back to eating her fries. Grissom was trying to get the blood to rush back to the head he needed to think logically instead of the one that was currently at full attention under the table. Sara took a bite of her shake with the end of the straw and some spilled and was forming a slow path from the corner of her lip downwards. Grissom stood, walked over to her, sat down next to her and just stared into her eyes.

"_Two can play that game sweetcheeks." _He smiled to himself and lightly put his hand along her jaw and tilted it up slightly.

Grissom smiled as he slowly inched his head forward and let his tongue run up the trail the shake had made on her chin and then gave an open mouthed kiss and swipe of his tongue when he reached the corner of her mouth where the chocolate began. Sara let out a small gasp and moan as he finished his ministrations and moved to the other side of the table again. Sara looked at him dumbfounded and her breathing was coming a bit faster. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Grissom smiled triumphantly and waved the waitress over for the check.

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I know I'm enjoying writing it =P Who knew Grissom could be so bold?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: So my plans for today were ruined so I thought I'd write some more. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please read and review.

The walk back to campus was basically Sara asking question after question about entomology to Grissom. Grissom stopped short and began walking towards a patch of grass and trees, leaving Sara cut off mid-question. Questioning Grissom's actions she silently followed him to the trees.

"Gil? What exactly are you doing?" She asked as he began climbing up the tree. When he didn't answer she followed him up.

Grissom promptly plopped down onto a branch and watched a spider climb up the trunk and the trail of ants that were hurrying up and down. Sara had taken a different route up than Grissom and noticed he was completely oblivious so she climbed up behind him and move in next to his ear. "Gil" She said softly. He jumped several feet in the air and then his descent out of the tree began and with an audible thud he hit the ground.

"_Oh my god I think I killed him!" _Sara thought as she rushed down the branches and to the side of Grissom. He rolled onto his back and let out a groan.

"Not very nice Sara." He let out on the end of a groan. Sara couldn't help but start giggling like a school girl as she lay her forehead on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as her laughter subsided.

He couldn't help but reach out and take the ponytail out of her hair and run his hands through it causing her to turn so her cheek was on his chest and she looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Hi." He said softly as he smiled.

She smiled back and moved up so she was only a breath away from his lips. His heart started racing and his eyes began darkening. She hopped up with a huge smile on her face, tapped him on the shoulder and began running

"You're it Grissom!"

"_Wow, what a tease. Two can play this game, hopefully my knees don't act their age." _Grissom thought as he rolled onto his knees and stood up, chasing after the leggy brunette who was by now a good 50 meters away.

Grissom saw her turn a corner and he decided to take the shortcut around the other side of it. Sara was laughing and stopped to catch her breath halfway down the alleyway when she thought she had gotten a good distance away. She heard someone running and turned to see Grissom hurtling towards her, arms outstretched and the cutest grin she had ever seen plastered on his face. She smiled, turned back the way she came and began running away while laughing. As they got back into a large patch of grass Grissom caught up with her and was able to wrap his arms around her, pulling them both down and leaving them laughing and smiling on the ground. Grissom rolled onto his side and then on top of Sara, pinning her arms above her head and leaning down so he was directly in her face, lips almost touching, eyes intensely focused on hers.

"I do believe you are it now dear." He smiled his crooked boyish smile, switching so only one hand was used to pin hers and bringing the other down to gently glide his fingers down her cheek and jaw.

Grissom stood up, brushed off his clothes, looked down at Sara, smiled again, took a business card out of his pocket, scribbled something down on it, handed to her and began walking away backwards so he could talk to her.

"See you at the lecture tomorrow, any more questions and you can email or call me. _Any _questions. Look forward to hearing from you. I had a lovely time." He winked, smiled and walked away, leaving her with her jaw on the ground before she rolled onto her side and watched him walk away, smiling to herself and spinning the business card in her hands, glancing down at the neat handwriting with his hotel room phone number and email address on it.

"_Damn that man has an amazing ass." _

"_Wow that woman is amazing. I hope that move was the right one and I didn't just send her away." _

A/N: So things are starting to heat up between the two love birds. I thought Grissom's move was amazingly cute and I would totally be chasing after a man like that. Hope you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/N: Well things are gonna be cute and GSR filled in this chapter, hope you enjoy it (this chapter is rated high T or low M depending on your view point). In this story Sara is 22 in her last year of college at Berkeley (she decided to double major and get a master's so that's why she's in her 6****th**** year assuming she graduated high school at 16). Which obviously this means Grissom is 37.**

Sara got up from the grass and wiped herself off before heading back to her single apartment at the end of campus, one of the reasons she loved being a senior. She showered, spending her time going over the days events with Grissom.

"_It feels like I've known him forever the way we played and everything today. It went from student/teacher to flirty best friend going to lovers stuff. I mean, he even gave me his number and said I could call and ask anything, emphasis on the anything. I could have some fun with this." _She thought to herself as she walked back from the shower into her bedroom, devious smile playing at her lips.

Sara put on black lace lingerie, dried her hair enough so she could take the towel out of it, picked up her cordless phone and walked back to her bed where she promptly sprawled across it and dialed Grissom's number, which she had already memorized. Grissom dove for the phone after getting out of the shower and hearing it ring, he lost his towel on the way, landing on the bed completely naked he took a deep breath before answer. "Hello?"

"Hello Gil." Sara answered with a hint of mischief.

"Hey Sara. I'm glad you called, I was just thinking about you." _"Is that weird to say? Should I have said that, I mean I just met her…"_

"That makes two of us. I was thinking about you too."

"_Ok at least I'm not the only one. I mean who couldn't think about that gorgeous woman." _

"So you said call to ask anything right?" _"There that was smooth, easily lead into the conversation away from school.."_

"Yes I did." He said a smile beginning to tug at his mouth.

"What are you wearing?" She said in a rush, trying not to giggle.

Grissom looked down and realized for the first time that he wasn't wearing anything after his dive onto the bed. "Uh, well, I…" He was blushing even though no one was watching him.

Sara smiled. "Come on Gil it can't be that bad. Here I'll send you a picture of me and what I'm wearing. Check your email." _"Oh god oh god oh god, I hope this isn't considered sexually harassing my teacher, I mean, he's not really my teacher, I'm just attending his lectures, but still."_

Grissom got off the bed and put on a pair of boxer-briefs before sitting down at his laptop and pulling up his email account. He nearly dropped the phone when he saw the picture of Sara smiling deviously while wearing black lace panties and bra. "Oh my god." He said in an almost whisper into the phone.

Sara smiled brightly. "I take it you got my picture. Do you like my outfit?" Sara had to control the urge to burst out laughing. "I still don't know what you're wearing though Gil."

"_Oh my lord this woman is going to be the death of me. Two can play this game though." _"I did, and I love your outfit. You should wear that to the lecture tomorrow." Grissom stood up and smiled to himself when he heard her silence, he could tell she was gawking at the phone.

He grabbed his camera and stood in front of the full mirror, taking a moment to stroke himself until fully hard and making sure his erection could be seen through his boxer-briefs he took a picture. He was by no means an arrogant man, but he knew he was quite gifted when it came to anatomy.

"Check your email Sara." He said smiling to himself and stretching back out on the bed.

Sara opened her email to see a picture of Gil Grissom standing in front of the mirror, smooth expanse of strong chest and semi-toned arms, slightly bowed muscular legs, and a pair of blue boxer-briefs that had a clear outline of a nice sized erection in them running down the side of his thigh. Sara moaned under her breath and returned to her bed. Grissom's erection twitched when he heard her moan and he smiled.

"So did you enjoy the picture? That's one of my favorite outfits." He smiled a devious smile.

"Wow. I like your outfit a lot." Sara swallowed and built up some courage. "The erection was my favorite part." Sara smiled to herself, proud of her comment.

Grissom nearly choked when she spoke. _"She is definitely bold, and for some reason it turns me on all the more." _"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said in a just as bold comment.

He turned and looked at the clock; it was approaching midnight and he had to be up at 6am to get ready for the lectures of the day. Sadly he had to end their discussion.

"Sara, it's about midnight and I have to be up in 6 hours to start getting things ready for my lectures. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at the lecture, and if you wear your outfit you can guarantee you will be giving an old man like me a heart attack. I want to take you out for lunch again tomorrow after the lecture; I can almost guarantee you will have more questions. Until then. Goodnight sweetheart. 'Sleep that knits up the ravelled sleeve of care The death of each day's life, sore labour's bath Balm of hurt minds, great nature's second course, Chief nourisher in life's feast_._'" He smiled and hoped she would understand his quote.

"Goodnight Shakespeare. I'll see you in the morning. Sweetdreams Gil." With that they both hung up and slept. Dreams of naughty things dancing through their heads. In Grissom's case bugs as well.

**A/N: So you saw a naughtier playful side of both characters. The quote Grissom uses for bedtime is from Macbeth if you were curious. I was struggling between that one or one by Homer where he says "There is a time for many words, and there is also a time for sleep." Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, back to the lecture, a fun lunch date and maybe some other interesting stuff**

Grissom woke the next morning with a nicely formed tent under the covers; he relieved himself, got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a short sleeved gray button down shirt, leaving the top 3 buttons undone, grabbed his suitcase and headed to his lecture.

Sara woke up early and stretched, trying to get the dreams of Grissom ravishing her out of her head. She put on a pair of skin tight denim jeans that were less than halfway down her thigh, a tight white tank top, and pair of black low top converse, making sure her hair was down and flowed around her face freely as well. Satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her bag and headed to Grissom's lecture early.

Sara stepped into the lecture hall 30 minutes early and sauntered down the aisle towards Grissom who was blissfully unaware of her presence while he was turned the other way looking over notes. She put the two waters she brought with her under her chair along with her messenger bag and walked up behind Grissom quietly. Smiling to herself while watching him for a few seconds she slid her hands down his shoulders and onto his chest and leaned her head down to his ear level:

"I wore that outfit for you Gil." She said in a husky voice before nibbling softly on his earlobe.

Grissom shivered and began feeling the familiar tightening in his pants as he turned around and came face to face with the leggy brunette who just smiled brightly at him and handed him the water she brought while drinking her own.

"You're going to give me a heart attack you know." He said trying to look upset but failing miserably.

She smiled and leaned on the desk next to him, glancing over his notes. "What are you doing here so early Sara?"

Sara pulled her gaze away from the notes and looked at Grissom, taking in the tight black jeans that gave a fantastic view of the growing erection he was sporting and the short sleeved button up shirt that brought out the blue of his eyes and the subtle gray at his temples that she found sexy as hell. "I usually show up early to lectures, I was just a bit late yesterday is all." She smiled warmly at him and went to sit in her seat.

"_Does he realize what he does to me? I'm already ready to let him take me on the desk and I haven't been around him more than 5 minutes. That smile, intelligence, body, and those eyes, those eyes that make me feel hot and tight in my clothes with one look. I think I'm in love."_

Grissom took his time admiring her as she walked away from him and sat down to take out her notebook and pen. A pair of short tight denim shorts, black converse and a white tank top; long legs accentuated, perky breasts on display proudly so he could see the faint outlines of her hardened nipples, long brown hair down around her face making him want to ravage her on the desk he was sitting at and thanking the powers that be that he would be behind a podium the entire time.

"_Intelligent, general interest and enthusiasm towards subjects I love, gorgeous in every way possible, funny, and hardworking. I think I might be in love, but she is going to be the death of me, no doubt in my mind."_

The lecture was over after 2 hours, covering the basic applications of forensic entomology in forensics and beginning to outline the topics of discussion for the rest of the week. Sara packed her things slowly as she waited for the other students to file out. Strolling up to Grissom she wrapped her arms under his and around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I feel like I've known you forever Gil. I'm already so comfortable with you. Sorry if that's a bit weird, but it's the truth." She let her hand trail to the back of his head and base of his neck where she played with the curls she found there.

He turned around and pulled her into a tight embrace, letting his hands wander down her back and play with the hem of her shirt.

"I feel the same sweetheart." He pulled away and grabbed his bag and handed hers to her. "Frank's Diner ok? They had lovely food." Sara nodded and smiled brightly at him.

Smiling the crooked smiled Sara loved Grissom put his arm around her waist and walked towards the exit with her, holding the door as they once again headed out into the San Francisco sun and towards Frank's Diner.

**A/N: Kind of short, I know, but I wanted to get something posted for you guys. I'll be posting another one by the end of the night if I have time. Just a question for you guys, I haven't been going into too much detail about the lecture contents or what happens during them, do you guys want me to write that part in? I could make the chapters longer and more detailed in terms of stuff like that but it would mean updating every other day rather than every day. Let me know what you think. Make sure to review! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm going to try and post a longer update this time with a bit more detail and such. Hope you enjoy. **

Once outside the lecture hall Grissom took hold of Sara's hand and lead her to his car which was parked right next to the building in faculty parking.

"I thought we'd just drop our bags off in my car until later, that way we don't have to lug them around with us." He said with a shy smile, taking her bag off her shoulder, letting his hand trail lightly down her bare arm, sending goosebumps through her body.

"No, it's fine, that's a great idea." She replied, smiling brightly at him.

Once the bags were stored and the car locked again Grissom wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her to his side and began walking towards the diner. They began walking on a path that was surrounded by a lightly wooded area, where once through the trees was only 100 yards from Frank's Diner.

"I wanna show you something Gil." Sara said as she lightly pulled him towards a small clearing off the pathway.

Grissom followed willingly as she drew him into a bright clearing of lush green grass, innumerable colors of wildflowers and tall trees. Grissom's eyes widened in excitement as he watched bumblebees and butterflies fluttering around the flowers freely, the spiders and ants climbing along the trees and the lanky brunette who smiled and lied down in the grass, patting the spot next to her.

"Sara, this is amazing. How did you find this spot?" He replied as he ignored her offer to sit next to her and instead walked over to a bright red flower where a butterfly was perched.

"I dropped my papers on the pathway freshman year and the wind blew them every which way, so I ended up chasing them into the woods and voila, I found this spot. I come here during the spring and summer to relax and think."

Grissom watched as the butterfly flew away and then walked over to where Sara was, plopping down next to her and letting himself lay out fully on the soft grass. Sara rolled over and looked at him smiling.

"What?" Grissom said in a mock defensive way, smirking and looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Nothing, I just enjoy looking at you. You're very handsome Gil." She laid her head on his chest and looked into his eyes.

Grissom let his hand come down and lightly stroke her hair, taking in the perfection of her face and the way she tilted her head into his hand slightly without realizing she was doing it. He brought his hand down to cup her jaw softly and pulled her up to his face, letting his lips barely graze hers. Sara rolled onto her back, grabbing his shirt with one hand and cupping his face with the other, pulling him on top of her and crashing their lips together. Grissom pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and nipped lightly, taking his time to go over the area with his tongue before repeating the process and smiling as she moaned softly at his ministrations. He let his tongue glide across her lips, begging for entrance, and she quickly obliged, letting her tongue stroke his gently, showing him just what she wanted to do to him in other areas of his anatomy. Grissom brought a hand down and let it slide under her tank top and over the smooth expanse of her abdomen, bringing it back down to support her lower back as he pulled her hips to him and began grinding his growing erection into her in smooth steady circles. Sara pulled her head back from their kiss and dropped it back, moaning at the feel of his growing hardness pressing against her and barely stifling the growing heat she felt between her legs. Grissom took her head falling back as a signal to keep going and lowered his head to press butterfly kisses down her jaw and the center of her throat before he began pressing hot open mouthed kisses up the sides of her neck, varying between nibbles and licks after each kiss. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, needing to sooth the pressure that was building inside her, her skin was ablaze with need. She threaded her fingers into the curls on the back of his head as he moved his mouth to her collar bone where he pressed softer kisses until he reached her cleavage, placing one last open mouthed kiss between her breasts he pulled back, kissed her firmly on the mouth and stood up, brushing the grass off of himself before taking her hand and pulling her to stand with him.

"Frank's Diner awaits." He said smiling brightly, face flushed from the actions of just a second ago, taking her hand and leading her back to the path.

Sara gawked at him, completely dumbfounded. _"What the hell? Why did he stop? Does he not realize how horny I am now? He's obviously still aroused judging by the size of that erection in his jeans, maybe if I just touch he'll be inspired…" _

Sara took her free hand and slowly moved it towards his erection, just touching it before Grissom let out a low barely audible moan and pulling her hand away from his groin and to his mouth where he placed a gentle kiss to it and returned it to her side. Sara sighed in frustration but decided to give up for the time being. The rest of the walk was quiet and they made their way into Frank's Diner, being seated at the same table they were at yesterday, Grissom smiling brightly at Sara as he held her hand across the table.

**A/N: So I tried writing a longer chapter with more detail, and well as you can see the longer part failed slightly, but I did write more detail, and I kind of like the way it turned out. I'll post the next chapter by the end of the day as well, so look forward to that. Hope you enjoyed the little roll in the grass they had ;) Read and review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**A/N: Sorry about the delay guys, I had a few big tests I had to study for at school and my knees have been acting up so had to see the doctor and stuff, but diving back into the lovely GSR. Also, at first the diner was called Jimbo's and for some reason I changed it to Frank's, so we're gonna just stick with Frank's. **

Grissom watched as Sara traced mindless doodles on his hand with her finger on the table.

"Hi again. What can I get you two to drink?" the same waitress as the day before asked in a peppy manner.

Grissom looked at Sara, asking without having to speak if she wanted the same as yesterday, she nodded. "I'll take a root beer and coke please."

"I'll be right back with that, for now, here are your waters." She set them on the table with two lemon slices and left them.

Sara smiled and let her hands drift away from his and over to the lemon slices, sliding one to him and taking the other in her own.

"I don't want lemon in my water, thank you though." Grissom said, attempting to slide the lemon wedge back but being stopped by her own hand on his own.

"It's not for your water. Care to see who can suck all the juice out of the lemon wedge without making a face? Loser has to do whatever the other wants for the rest of the day." With a devious smile Sara began slowly licking the lemon wedge._"Come on Gil, take the bait, I own this competition."_

Grissom gulped as he felt the tightening in his pants while watching Sara.

"_She's licking a lemon, calm down Grissom, but imagine if it wasn't the lemon, it was your….no, don't think like that. Then again, you were so close not so long ago. Two can play this game. I feel like I'm saying that a lot lately." _

Grissom picked up the lemon wedge and held it perpendicular to his mouth, running his tongue up it in one slow swipe before gently flicking the tip of the lemon wedge and gently sucking some of the juices out of it. Sara nearly jumped across the table to devour the man before her but instead fought that urge and bit hard into the lemon, down through the rind making a face of disgust, and losing. Grissom dropped the lemon and smiled brightly.

"I win!" He cheered laughing while she realized what she'd done.

"Gil that's not fair, you cheated."

"I have no idea what you're talking about my dear. Now, as my first order, I would like a congratulatory kiss." She smiled at him.

"I think I can do that."

She met him in the middle for a quick peck on the lips, but he threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled her to his mouth harder, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip before taking it into his mouth and nibbling it a bit. Grissom pulled back and smiled, taking a sip of his root beer and re-positioning the erection that was pressing against the front of his pants. The waitress re-appeared and took their orders, Grissom ordering a BLT and Sara opting for a grill cheese and tomato soup.

**A/N: Sorry guys, here's half the chapter, I'll add the other half later tonight or tomorrow, I know what I'm going to write but I don't have time at the moment. Definitely tomorrow and lots of updates over the weekend because I'm free the entire weekend. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7.5

"So, how are you enjoying the seminar so far? I know most people are only there because they're required to go, but I couldn't help but notice your meticulous notes." Grissom said, nonchalantly taking a sip of his soda to give her time to respond.

Sara smiled brightly. "I love it. I never really liked public speakers because they just droned on and on about their subjects but you bring life to it. The way your eyes light up when you talk about bugs and how you can see your mind going a million miles per hour when analyzing crime scenes in the slides is magical; people can't help but be as enthused as you are when you speak Gil, you have a gift. I'm hoping the upper hand I get from your seminar will snag me this CSI III promotion early and it helps that you're such a great speaker."

Grissom smiled warmly at her before standing up, taking the step to close the gap between them, and pulling her up into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Sara, that means a lot to me."

"Ah hem." The waitress cleared her throat and smiled at the two love birds before her.

"Sorry" they replied in unison, blushing as they sat down across from each other again.

"It's fine. Here are your meals. Have a good lunch you two love birds. Cutest couple I've seen in a long time."

They blushed a deep red and looked at each other sheepishly before pulling their respective plates towards each other and eating silently.

"Sara I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk on the beach with me. You don't have to or anything but I thought it'd be nice, see the ocean and you could show me around a bit. We don't have the ocean back in Vegas. It's just a thought, don't feel you know, obliged or anything. I…" Grissom rambled on while blushing a light pink.

"Gil," Sara cut him off.

He looked up at her and saw the love in her eyes.

"I'd love to go for a walk on the beach with you." They both smiled brightly and Grissom paid for the meal before they walked out of the diner arm in arm into the bright San Francisco afternoon sun.

_****_


	9. Chapter 9

Grissom and Sara approached his car and he opened the door for her before going to his own side, getting in and starting it.

"Your place or mine?" Sara asked nonchalantly, digging through her purse for gum.

Grissom nearly choked on the breath he was taking and looked over at her dumbfounded.

"Gil, we need to change out of our dress clothes before walking on the beach." Sara giggled as Grissom let out an audible sigh.

"Right. Your place is first on the way to my hotel and then from there it's only a short walk from my hotel to the beach, so your place first. Tell me where to go."

Sara walked into her apartment after unlocking the door, Grissom in tow.

"Make yourself at home, I'll only be a minute." Grissom wandered around her living room, taking in the titles of the books lining the shelves and the almost OCD organization of it all.

"Gil?" Sara asked sheepishly.

Grissom whipped around and held his breath as Sara stood before him in a royal blue bikini with matching flip flops, jean shorts and tank top in her hand and sunglasses sitting atop her curls.

"I thought maybe we could swim while there, or at least lay out or something. It's early and beautiful outside."

Grissom raked his eyes over her curves possessively and slowly walked to her without realizing what he was doing.

"If not that's ok too, I just thought…"

His hand came up to stroke gently down the side of her face and neck down to her collar bone before he pulled her to his lips and gently nibbled on them. Sara let out a low moan as Grissom wrapped his arm around her slender waist and pulled her into his erection, gently grinding it into her. Sara slid her fingers into his shirt and began untucking his undershirt, desperately seeking out the feel of his skin against hers. Grissom pulled away from her and took off both shirts in a swift movement of his hands before pulling her back to him and attacking her neck with kisses and nibbles. Sara let her fingers wander across his back and down his chest before finding their way to his belt and undoing it. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed while he shrugged off his pants, leaving him in just his boxer briefs before crawling up the bed and hovering over her.

"Sara, I don't have any um, protection or anything, and I think I got a bit carried away, so if you'd like we can just stop and I'll get dressed and we can just go to my place then the beach." Grissom sat on his heels and studied her face.

Sara grabbed him and flipped him so he was lying on his back on the bed before freeing his erection and gently running her fingers over the newly exposed flesh.

"Wow." Sara said as she licked her lips and began slowly stroking his cock.

"Is it not what you expected? Sorry if I'm not living up to what you expected in person." Grissom said as he let his head gently hang and blushed.

Sara looked at him with anger and surprise. "Gil, you are way better than what I thought. It's good shock, pleasant surprise. Now if you'll excuse me, my mouth has an appointment with your cock. This may take a while."

Before Grissom could object Sara was already licking from the base to the head of his erection. She slowly swirled her tongue around the head as she gripped just above the base and slowly but powerfully sucked the head of his cock. Grissom gripped the sheets and groaned deeply as she began taking all of him into her mouth and hummed when she had all of him in her mouth. Sara bobbed up and down his cock letting her hand pump the shaft in the same rhythm as her mouth, his hands running through her hair and gently tugging causing her to moan and the vibrations arousing him further.

"Oh god Sara, so good. Your mouth is so fucking good. Don't stop, yeah, ahhh." Grissom began pumping into her mouth and she smiled at the feel of him losing control at her ministrations.

Sara took all of him in her mouth and began stroking his balls before letting her mouth bob up and down his shaft again. With one final stroke and suck Grissom spilled his seed into her eagerly awaiting mouth. She moaned at the taste of him and the deep rumbling groan he released upon climax. Sara licked him clean and gently sucked some more before moving up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Sara, that was, wow . You're mouth feels amazing." Grissom said on the end of a pant.

"Your cock tastes amazing. I'd blow you all day if you let me."

Grissom chuckled. "I know you would. For now, we nap because right now I can't move and don't want to."

Sara smiled and curled up into his side and they fell asleep quickly.


End file.
